Ranma Goes to America
by DemonSaya
Summary: Ranma goes to America to sort our his feelings for Akane...and as we all know, where Ranma goes...trouble follows...


Ranma Goes To America Ranma in America-As we all no, where Ranma goes, Trouble follows... 

Ranma sighs as he packs his belongings in a small bag. *I can't believe I'm letting myself run away...*   
Memories of the ruined wedding fill his mind. He sighs again. *I hope leaving will do me and Akane some good. Maybe she'll give Ryoga a chance at somethin...* He blinks away the moisture that was forming in his eyes. *DAMMIT!* A tear slowly winds it's way down his cheek. "Shit." He shoves a few more shirts into his bag. "We need to be apart. At least till I can figure out how I feel..."   
Yet another sigh escapes him and he looks up at his picture of his fiancee. Her face is lit up by a bright smile, showing her happiness with him. He smiled at it weakly, moving towards it and picking it up. "I hope you'll understand..." He whispered, kissing it lightly and laying it into the bag as well. He ruffled through his desk, finding her old pony tail. He sighed, putting that into his bag, too.   
He heard his door crack open and looked up, seeing Nabiki standing there. "Where are you going?" She asked softly.   
"I could tell ya...for a price." He finished, looking up at her, satisfied to notice that her normally calm exterior was down. "You look surprised. If I'm going somewhere, I obviously don't want anyone to know where I am till I'm there!"   
"What about Akane?"   
He stops shoving various odds and ends into his bag. "This is FOR Akane. I...After that wedding...I think we both could use some time alone to...sort out our feelings." He grabbed his binder of paper and a few pens. "I'll write her when I get there."   
"Did you ever think she may not want you to go?" Nabiki growled angrily. "Are you content to hurt my sister again and again?! Will you not be satisfied till her heart is in broken pieces on the ground?!"   
He looks up and Nabiki shocks at seeing a tear rolling down his face. "I don't want to hurt her. But I need-No, we BOTH need this. I have to figure out how I feel for her. She...She needs to figure out how she feels for me. Besides, being apart...if she doesn't feel for me how I THINK I feel for her, then she'll be tempted by other guys. I guess this is kinda a test. For both of us." He slung the bag over his shoulder.   
"I swear to god, if you hurt my little sister..."   
"I'll try not to..." He said. "Right now, it's all I can do."   
Nabiki is silent as Ranma jumps from his window. "Aren't you even gonna say good bye to her?" She snarls.   
"I will." He jumps up to her window, sliding it open. Akane's face is pressed into her pillow and he can her her steady breathing. He is pretty sure she has been crying. He walks towards her, and she rolls, her eyes open and red. "Ranma."   
"Akane...I..." He lowers his gaze and sits on the edge of her bed, catching her hand. "Akane...I'm leaving."   
"WHAT?!" She cried, sitting up. "WHY?!"   
He holds a finger over her lips, and sighs. "I'm going it for both of us. I think we need to be alone for awhile, without the other person, just...to know for sure what we feel. If you decide you don't or can't love me...I won't be back, if I decide I don't or can't love you, I wont be back." Her face is filled with horror. "Why?" She whispered. Tears had filled her eyes, and began rolling down her face. "Why, Ranma?" He bit his lip, looking away from the tears. "Please, don't cry, Akane...please, it's already hard enough..."   
"Ranma even if you don't love me, you're my best friend! The first friend I ever had that was a guy! YOU CAN'T GO! I won't let you..."   
"Please, Akane, understand!" He pulled her into a tight hug, burying his hands in her hair. "I'm doing this for both of us. You're the first friend I had that was a girl! I care for you, I know that, otherwise, I wouldn't have saved you, but..."   
"You have to go?"   
"Yes."   
"Why, though-"   
"Akane-"   
"We're friends, right-"   
"Akane-"   
"You care for me, right-"   
"AKANE!"   
She froze, her face glistening with tears. "Please, don't go, Ranma..."   
"I have to. I promise, if in a year, I haven't forgotten you, even if I'm surrounded by girls and I haven't...betrayed you, it'll mean that I love you and I'll be back. I promise."   
She put her hands to her face, crying into them. "But-"   
"I'm sorry, Akane, I gotta go now, I'll miss my flight." He tilted her face up. "I'm really sorry. I didn't want to make you cry. I never wanted to hurt you..." She looked hopeful. "Ranma?" He brushed her tears away. "Hm?"   
"Kiss me before you go?"   
He froze. His throat was suddenly dry and parched. "Akane..." A sigh escaped his lips and he leaned towards her, his lips brushing hers tentatively.   
When he pulled back she glared at him. "You call that a kiss?"   
"Akane-"   
"A REAL kiss, Ranma. Not some dry peck." She grabbed his face, kissing him hard.   
His eyes widened. Still, he kissed her back, holding her tightly. *Akane...* When he finally pulled back, she stared up at him dazed. He stood, running his finger's across her face, before leaving the room.   
He stood down under her window, staring up at it for a moment before he smiled sadly, his fingers running across his lips. *I love her, don't I? Maybe I don't have to go?* Then common sense found him again. *OH, GET A MOVE ON! You don't know if she loves you! You still don't know if you love her! If just says she's a damn good kisser and you want to do it again!* His head dropped and he made a b-line for the airport. 

Akane cried bitterly into her pillow. *I thought I'd put some sense into that damn...stupid...hentai...Oh, Ranma no baka...why'd you leave?!* 

Ranma sighed, looking out the window of the plane. "America..."   
"Is that where you're going?"   
A soft voice entered his ear. He looked over, seeing a woman with white hair and amber colored eyes. She had a baseball cap on, and was looking at him a bit intently.   
"Hai."   
"Perhaps you could use a guide or translator?"   
"Emmm..." He looked back to the window. "Who are you?" He asked finaly.   
"My name is Saya. Don't worry, I'm not trying to hit on you, you just looked a bit lost." He looked away. "Probably because I am. I don't know where I am or where I'm going." She examined a long dangerous looking nail. "Well, maybe you should tell me your problem. I am...kinda an extrodinaire on lots of things."   
"It's...well...It's my fiancee."   
"You're engaged!" She became VERY interested. *Hmmm...Just when I thought my talents couldn't come in handy!*   
"Ee." He looked sad, reaching into his bag and pulling out a picture. "That's her." Saya smiled at the picture. "She's very lovely." His face became startled. "She is?"   
"Couldn't you tell?"   
"Ermmm...yeah, actually...I just...always told her she wasn't."   
"Why?!" It was Saya's turn to be surprised. "She seems friendly and nice, why-" He looked over at her. "We were forced into the engagement by our parents...and neither of us really wanted to get married, but our PARENTS kept forcing it..." She nodded. "That's the problem. You are trying to get away from other influences and see if you really love her."   
He looked over at her and smiled. "Yeah...she's...hardheaded, and stubborn, and...kawaiikune...not to mention has the WORST temper...but-"   
"You like her. Don't you?" She smiled, patting his hand. "I tell ya what, I'm...somewhat of a matchmaker...how about...we try to see if you and she were meant to be?"   
He flushed, looking away. "I said to give me a year. My parents don't know I'm gone yet...the only ones who do are Nabiki and Akane..."   
She watched weariness sweep across his face. "Part of me thinks that instead of going home, you should stay here, and send her a ticket."   
"Doshite?"   
"Because, as you said, there are no 'outside influences' here. It would just be you and her. Not all the time, mind you. You should probably send her the ticket right after you decide you love her, absolutely, without question."   
"But-"   
"NO! Listen, I think you should give that some serious thought. Now, get some sleep." She taped his head and wearyness weighed down on him. "Who...?"   
"Oh, just a-" She was cut off when he fell into a deep sleep. 

Ranma woke when the plane bounced on the runway. He jumped, hitting the top of the plane. "YEOW!" He put his hands over his head.   
Saya arched an eyebrow. "Sleep well, Ranma?"   
He looked at her, surprised. "Saya-san..." He relaxed when she handed him his carryon. "You may want to put your picture away. It would be a shame to lose it." He started, noting that he still had Akane's picture sitting in his lap.   
"..." Saya stood, holding her bag on her shoulder. "Let's go, or they'll get pissed." He nodded, standing and holding her picture against his chest. "Yeah..." He glanced at Saya as she made her way down the aisle. "Your fiancee is lovely."   
"I know." He said, putting the picture in his bag. His hand advertantely brushed Akane's ponytail and he sighed. *How am I going to make it through the next year with out you, Akane?*   
They walked into the airport and Saya began scanning the area. "I have a brother who's supposed to be waiting for me...he should be able to help you get a job and probably an apartment, too."   
"Honto?" He looked around and then, noticed a man with long white hair striding towards them. "Are you sure that it's a brother, cause if I'm lookin at him, he looks like a she..." He gulped.   
"SESS-CHAN!" She called, waving. She noted a young woman with green eyes at his side. *So THAT'S his fiancee...Hmmm...* She smiled, glomming onto her younger brother. "Kon'nichi wa, Sess-chan!"   
"Kon'nichi wa, Saya-neechan."   
Ranma just stood there, feeling extremely awkward. "ermmm..."   
"Oh! Sess-chan, this is Ranma, I met him on the plane. He's coming from Japan. He needs a job and a place to stay..." Her brother looked irritable. "Saya-neechan-" She put her hands on her hips, giving her best 'you-know-I-can-kick-your-ass-if-I-so-choose' looks. "I know you don't have much room in your place, with me staying there, but you could at least help him find a job and get an apartment of his own, NE?"   
Ranma blinked.   
Sesshoumaru sighed. "Fine." His eyes ran over the boy, his face a mask of irritation. "A Nihonsan in America. This could be interesting. Well, come along Saya-neechan. Kinu-chan."   
Saya led Ranma towards the front. "Don't worry about otoutochan. He's a bit grumpy. Normally he doesn't aprove of my friends. Or my younger family either..." *Because he's the only full demon in the family.* "Sess-chan, has Inu-chan arrived yet?"   
"..." Her brother glanced back at her. "Hai."   
"AIYA!" She giggled. "Inuyasha is my youngest brother. Sesshoumaru is my oldest younger brother." She giggled at Ranma's perplexed expression. "Don't worry, I'm not trying to stake claim on you. I prefer guys a bit older than you."   
"How old do you think I am?"   
"Sixteen? Seventeen? As old as I am it doesn't make much difference anymore."   
"How old are you?"   
She just grinned, winking. "That remains to be seen. Alot older than you may think I am." *Considering I was at that stupid old ghoules birth...* "Twenty?" He asked. Saya giggled. "I wish...sometimes..."   
"Thirty?"   
"Nope."   
"I know you're not forty!"   
"You're right." She giggled, stepping into the limo across from her brother. "Well, Ranma you getting in or not?"   
He snapped out of his daze, getting into the car. "Come on, give!" He looked completely baffled.   
"How old would you say Sess-chan is?"   
"I dunno...Twenty two?"   
"Wrong." Saya burst into giggles, followed by Kinu. "Kinu, this is quite fun. I don't want to know how he'd react if he'd heard the complete sentence before he fell to sleep on the plane."   
"COME ON!" Ranma started to sound irritable.   
"He reminds me of Inuyasha. Bad temper, no finesse-"   
"WHAT?!"   
"Shhh..." Saya simply put a finger over his mouth.   
"So, Saya-neechan. Is this your latest playing?"   
"Oh, Sess-chan, you know I prefer older men! Pity none are older than me anymore...makes me miss the old days..." She sighed, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Ranma is engaged to a woman who lives in Japan. She's quite lovely actually."   
Ranma was silent, feeling uncomfortable. There was something that bothered him about Saya and Sesshoumaru. For one thing, he'd never seen Saya WITHOUT that blasted hat on. Her clothing was normal, but her eyes were slitted, almost like...He shook his head, trying to clear it.   
"Did Inu-chan bring Kagome?"   
"Yes, he brought the-"   
The look in his sister's eyes silenced him. He was well aware that she was only a half-demon, but she was older than him and had more experience. "Oh, good! Then Ranma shouldn't feel NEARLY as uncomfortable!"   
"Huh?!" Ranma looked up. "How's that?"   
"Oh, Ranma you possitively REAK of nervousness! It's stinking up the car!"   
He didn't look any less confused. "Huh?"   
"Oh! That's right, you don't know..." She scratched at her chin, then munched on a nail. "Hmmm..." Her hand went to her hat. "Promise not to freak out, it makes Sess-chan irritable."   
"Uhhh...I guess..."   
The hat came off and two perky dog-ears popped up. He stared. He had seen demon's before, but none of them looked even remotely human. "I-uh...Demon, huh..." He shook his head, laughing. "I thought there was something funny going on."   
She grinned. "You took that fairly well."   
"Well it explained why you weren't twenty. So how old are you, really?"   
"Emmm...you kinda lose count of birthdays after five hundred."   
He blinked. "Damn..."   
She giggled. "Sess-chan here is...what about six hundred, and since I'm older than him...I'm 'bout..." She sighed. "Seven hundred. Yes, that's about right..."   
Sesshoumaru looked completely confused. "I would have thought he would have done the typical human thing and fainted."   
Ranma grinned. "Naw, not after all the crap I've been through. My cousin Kagome says HER life is interest...ing...wait a sec..." He stared. "You weren't talkin' 'bout HIGURASHI Kagome earlier, were ya?"   
"Ee."   
"OMIGOD!" 

Ranma flopped down onto the matress. Sesshoumaru had been 'kind' enough to let him stay at his 'house' until he found an apartment for his newest tenent. "House my ass. This place is a MANSION!" He grinned. "Akane would kill me...I'm staying at a mansion surrounded by gorgeous women..." He laughed softly. "If it were Kuno, he'd be in heaven..."   
He began going through his bags and found a familiar picture. It was of Akane of course, but this one he'd kept hidden from the rest of the family after he'd bought it off Nabiki. A tiny smile crept up onto his mouth. Akane and himself sitting beside each other, dangerously close to each other. He smiled, kissing the picture and slipping it back into the bag and pulling out the smiling picture of Akane.   
*Oh, Akane...what a complication you are...* He touched it gently, and didn't notice the door opening.   
"Hi, Ranma."   
Kagome's voice pulled him from his thoughts. "Ohayo, Kagome-chan." She looked over his shoulder. "Why'd you leave her, Ranma? It's obvious you're in love with her."   
"Because...I have to know for certain...that I love her...that she loves me..." He smiled over at her. "Who's this 'Inuyasha'?"   
Kagome blushed. "Oh, he's a friend of mine..."   
"Friend?"   
"YES!" Her face was crimson. There was a sound on the other side of the door that vaguely resembled a growl. "SIT!"   
>CRASH!   
Inuyasha fell through the door. "WOMAN!"   
Ranma chuckled, ruffling his cousin's hair. "Don't worry about me, man. Kagome's my cousin. I'm only willin to go challengin' a demon for ONE hand and Kagome's isn't it. She's family."   
The demon growled at him. "Why should I care?!"   
"Because I've seen that look on enough faces to tell you're jealous." Ranma grinned at Kagome's shocked expression. "I'm not completely blind, Kagome-chan, now get outta here, I'm tired..."   
"Probably because you've been up for about fifteen hours."   
"Naw, I'm just tired. I haven't gotten goaded into a fight since I the day I left..." His face became sad. "Goodnight." He flopped down onto the bed, and watched, Kagome leave, while chastising her demon friend.   
"Really, Inuyasha, after this long, I thought you TRUSTED me a LITTLE bit!"   
"Why should I trust you..."   
He listened to their conversation fade and sighed, pulling a pen out with a piece of paper. "Dear Akane..." He began writing her, his face sad, his hand unsteady. "I arrived today, and am staying with some friends. Kagome, my cousin, and her boyfriend are here. Her boyfriend is the brother of the friend I met on the plane..."   
He bit his lip. "Don't go postal, but Saya is a woman, but I have no intrest in her...She's WAY to old for me..." He chuckled. "Not that she looks it. She's a half-demon. Her brother Sesshoumaru owns the place from where I'm writing you. He's going to secure me a job and a decent apartment..." A smile lit up his face.   
"I brought your picture with me and I'm looking at it right now. You're smiling at me. You never smiled at me enough while I was there, so I am glad I have the picture. I'm sorry, Akane, that I left you...I really didn't want to...please understand...I just have to know the truth. Don't let Shampoo get her stinkin mits on this letter, or Kodachi, or Ukyou. Not even your family. Nabiki will probably find it anyway, so I'm puttin some money in here to make sure she doesn't spill." He sighed, leaning against the pillows. "The house I'm at is incredible. It's not even a real house. It's HUGE! It has two pools, one heated, one normal, and a jaquzee. Man, it's like heaven...I never knew that the Gaijin's were so well off...but Sesshoumaru isn't really a gaijin. He's Japanese...born during Feudal Japan, in fact. He says I remind him of his younger brother, Inuyasha (Kagome's in love with him ^.-) but I don't see how."   
"Tell dad and mom I say hi, but don't give em the adress. I'll only accept their letters if they come with yours. If Ukyou demands to know, don't tell her. Tell her...Ranma says hi and if she wants to say hi back, give you the letter and you'll send it. I gotta get some sleep here, Akane...Oyasumi." He hesitated before he wrote his name. "Love, Ranma..." 

Akane spun around the dojo, doing a Kata she'd seen Ranma doing once or twice. She'd caught on quickly, practicing it when he wasn't watching, and perfecting it. It took her two months, but she learned it. Now he was gone and she couldn't learn from him anymore.   
She sighed, bowing at the dojo shrine. Her face was almost emotionless. She'd been without him for two days and she missed him already.   
"AKANE! Mail!"   
"HAI!" She walked lazily from the dojo, feeling a twinge of sadness at the lost look on Kasumi's face. "It doesn't have a name on it..." She said, looking at her youngest sister. "Only a return adress." Akane took it, looking at it curiously. Her eyes widened in surprise. *RANMA?!* "I'll read it in a bit..." She said, walking toward the dojo. *Can it be? Is it really from him?*   
She tore it open, and looked directly to the signature. "Ranma..." Tears filled her eyes. *Oh, Ranma...why'd ya leave?*   
She read the letter, silently, tears falling down her face. *He's okay...* She giggled at some parts, and gasped when she learned his new friend was a half demon. She stumbled towards the front of the dojo and out the door in a daze. "Nabiki-oneechan..."   
"Hmm?" The sister looked up from the manga. "Nani?"   
"Ummm...I got a letter from Ranma today."   
"NANI?!"   
"SHHH!" Akane looked around, dragging her sister up to her room. "Ranma wants me to give ya this to keep you quiet about where he is, because he doesn't want anyone except me knowing, but since he knows you'll find out anyways, he wants to keep ya quiet."   
Nabiki found herself holding five thousand yen and gasped. "Where the hell'd he get this?!"   
"I don't know...but..." She glanced out side her window and cracked her door glancing out. She leaned close to her sister. "He's in America. The person he's staying with is going to get him a job and an apartment."   
Nabiki fell onto the bed, shocked. "He ran off to THERE?!"   
The door burst open. Akane gasped at seeing Genma, Soun, and Nodoka standing there. "You know where he is, girl?"   
Akane gulped. "He doesn't want me to tell you." She said softly, her face determined. "He says tell you he's safe, and he says Hi. He doesn't want hunted down and drug back."   
Nodoka frowned, walking towards her and attempting to take the envelope. Akane shook her head, putting it in a steel box, and putting the combination lock on it. "I'm sorry, Nodoka-san. I'm just listening to what he asked me to do."   
"I want to know where my son it!" She cried. Akane simply caught her hands, holding them gently. "Nodoka-san, he doesn't want anyone except me and Nabiki to know, and you can't get anything out of her because she's been paid off."   
"But-" Soun cried.   
"No, daddy. He needs to be on his own for awhile." She looked toward the window, remembering the moment before he left. "He has to sort out his feelings. So do I. We need time apart."   
Nabiki nodded. "Come on, guys, it is their lives you're trying to live for em. Just give em time. Ranma said a year, and it should fly by." *If he comes back that is.*   
"That's only if he doesn't fall in love..." Akane said softly.   
Genma stood stark still. "I'll send Ukyou there, and she'll bring him back!"   
"No, Genma-san." She clutched the box. "Not even Ukyou is supposed to know. If they find out I know, they'll try to kill me and I'm sending ONE person the combination for this lock, and that will be Ranma."   
"But-"   
"Gomen nasai." She turned away from them, her eyes closed. "If you want to speak to him, you have to give me the letters and I send them with mine. No one else is to know his address." 

Ukyou watched Akane walk in and tensed. After the wedding fiasco, she was surprised when Akane sat at the grill and ordered a special. "I don't know why she didn't hit me..." She murmered.   
"Because you're Ranma's best friend." Akane said softly. She tried to smile at the okinomiyaki chef, but failed. "Ranma left Japan. He moved away."   
"WHAT?!" Ukyou looked genuinely dismayed. "Do you know where he is?! Please, tell me!"   
"I'm sorry, Ukyou, but I'm not allowed to. Ranma doesn't want me to tell." She nibbled on her food, looking at Ukyou sadly. "He says if you want to communicate with him, give me the letters and I'll send them to him with mine." Ukyou glared at her, distrustingly. "How do I know you wont read em?!" Akane looked up at her. "I give you my word as a martial artist."   
Ukyou frowned and nodded. "Alright." 

Shampoo glared at the youngest Tendo. "What violent pervert girl want?" Akane lowered her head, sighing. "I know this isn't going to be easy for you to hear, Shampoo, but Ranma's gone. He left."   
"AIYA! Shampoo must go find husband-!"   
Akane caught her arm stopping her. "No, Shampoo. He doesn't want found. He ran away. He doesn't want followed by anyone. He has instructed me not to give out his adress, and not to tell anyone where he is, but he's left Japan. He's gone into hiding, and he will be back in a year, but between then and now, he wants to be alone."   
"How violent pervert girl know?!"   
"Because he wrote ME. He sent me a letter, the day her reached his destination, and told me not to tell anyone. However, if you want to communicate with him, I will accept letters for you to send to him and I'll send them with mine." She paused. "And I swear I wont read them."   
Shampoo was silent, mourning for the loss of her husband. "Great-grandmother help Shampoo find Husband!"   
"How many times do I have to tell you?!" Akane's control slipped and she began to get angry. "HE DOESN'T WANT FOLLOWED!"   
"Girl, where is son-in-law?"   
Akane saw the old ghoule and frowned. "He left. He doesn't want followed. He didn't even tell me where he'd be living, just gave me a friends adress, where I can send his letters." Cologne frowned. "Why would son-in-law run away from his parents and home and wife?" Akane clenched her hands into fists. "I repeat, if you wish to contact him, give me his letters, and I will send them to him with mine. Goodbye." She turned on her heel and stormed out of the Nekohanten. 

Ranma tore open the large yellow envelope from his friends in Japan and smiled when he saw a rather thick envelope resting on top. He pulled it out and saw it was Akane's. A sigh escaped him. He tore it open and smiled.   
*She misses me already...* There were several pictures in it, one of which was the family, then each of his fiacee's who'd insisted on him having a picture. Most of his friends, and a few of his enemies. Akane held P-chan in her arms, but her smile was aimed at the camera, not the pet pig. He frowned, sliding all the pictures of Akane into his wallet and the other's into a desk. "I hate bein away from her..."   
Ranma walked into the hall and began jogging. Most people weren't used to seeing a man in Chinese clothing running down the halls, to the stairs, where he ran down all eighteen flights, instead of taking the elevator.   
Several attractive young women tried to catch his eye while he was running or swimming laps around the heated pool, or using the weights in the weight room, or on the few occasions he would eat breakfast in the restaurant.   
Ranma didn't notice. His mind was on other things. Mainly Akane.   
When he reached the martial arts school where he taught, he saw Saya waiting for him, with Kagome at her side. "Kon'nichi wa, Ranma." Saya said, her face lighting up. "It's been a while. How d'ya like your new place?"   
"It's...big..." He said, walking into his workplace and changing into his gi. He walked into the class and looked around. It was his second day of work, and he felt nervous teaching children karate.   
"Hello, class."   
There were the usual soft murmers on how strange the instructor sounded. Ranma just frowned, and moved to the front of class. "I hate this." He murmered in Japanese, noting the confusion on the children's faces. "Mr. Ranma, why do you talk funny? You look American."   
Ranma was silent. His English was pretty good for a japanese person, using it as a second language. "English is a...second language." He said awkwardly. "Now, warm up."   
Obediently the students began stretching. Ranma noticed a small girl doing a stretch wrong and moved beside her to correct her. "No, you do it like this..." He helped her move into the correct position and smiled. "Good."   
"Is it true you're not an American?"   
"..." Finally Ranma nodded. "I'm Japanese."   
"COOL!" She smiled, her pale blonde hair flopping around in it's pig-tails. "I'm Christine." Ranma grinned, shaking her hand. "It's good to meet you."   
Class drug on, and Ranma taught the students a few new moves before having Christine come up to demonstrate it. When he asked for a volunteer, the entire male population of the class raised their hands with the exception of one small boy. He looked at Christine longingly, but didn't lift his hand.   
Ranma looked at the boy. "You." He gestured to him. "What's your name?"   
"Jason."   
"Come here, Jason."   
"Yes, sir!"   
Ranma watched him happily come up to the front of the room, and Christine looked surprised. They demonstrated the moves they'd learned that day, and Ranma couldn't help but notice a faint blush on their cheeks. "Jason, I'd like to have a word with you after class. That was very good, you may return to your places." Ranma looked over the students. "First, may I ask why I had so many male volunteers to spar with Christine?"   
Christine looked awkward. "This older guy from the upperclasses said anyone who could beat me at a fight could date me."   
Ranma bit his lip. "Christine, if you would stay after class, as well." He faced the class and looked over them, wishing he had an even number of females, or at least TWO. "Jason, spar with Christine, Romer, spar with Jack..." He continued to ramble off who was to spar with who, according to skill level. Christine was the most talented in the class by far, and Jason wasn't far below her...   
A sad smile crept onto his lips and he picked up his wallet, pulling one of his pictures of Akane out. Her face was lit up in a bright smile, her face radiating brightness. He didn't realize he had tears sliding down his cheeks till Christine and Jason stepped between him and the class. "Mr. Ranma are you okay?"   
He looked up at his pupils, startled. "Hn?"   
"You're cryin." Jason said softly.   
Ranma's hands found his cheeks and he quickly wiped the tears away. "Sorry. Just reminissin. I miss my fiancee..."   
The children looked surprised. "You're engaged!" Christine gasped, smiling. Ranma nodded, letting them hold her picture.   
Jason blushed, and Christine's eyes lit up. "She's pretty!"   
"You should see her in real life..." He said smiling. Suddenly, he heard the sound of a cat's hiss and every muscle in his body went rigid. "Oh, shit..." He muttered in Japanese. "Who brought the c-c-c-cat into my class?" He managed to stammer out.   
Kagome moved over to him, her hands on his shoulder. "Don't panic!" She hissed into his ear. "Saya's gettin it outta here."   
He looked up and saw the tiny feline trying to get away from his half-demon friend. He sighed in relief. "Alright." He stood. "Who brought the cat in here?"   
No answers.   
"Alright, then, if it comes in here again, and I find out-and I will find out-that kid get's a one way ticket out of my class. I don't think you'd like what happens if a cat gets anywhere near me."   
"Why?!" One student snotted. "You afraid of a little bitty pussy cat?!"   
"I'm not afraid of cats, I'm terrified of them, and if your fathers had done to you, what my father did to me, you would be too." He said, shuddering at the memory of the cats clawing and biting the pieces of fish and meat off his skin. "My father tried to teach me a martial arts technique called Neko-ken, or cat fist. Let's just say... it didn't turn out too well..."   
A few students began to laugh. "Mr. Ranma's afraid of CATS!"   
Ranma stood at the front of his class, his battle aura turning blue and pushing away from his skin. Several of the students shut up, but several kept laughing. "SILENCE!" He shouted, his eyes flashing.   
There was no noise. No one let a giggle slip, no one moved a muscle. "If you think a full grown man fearing cats is bad, how about one that can turn into a woman, also complements of a stupid father."   
"That's bull shit!" One irritating boy snarled.   
"Is it?" He looked to his cousin. "Get me a glass of -cold- water." He faced the class. "To your places. You wouldn't believe half the crap my father put me through in the name of the anything goes school that I will inherit if I ever go home. I was in Jusenkyo, a place in China, where I got cursed. I fell into one of the cursed springs and now, whenever I'm splashed with cold water, I change sex. I don't change mentally, only physically."   
Kagome hurried in, holding a small paper cup. "Here. I have a kettle heating, too."   
He looked at the students sternly and dumped the water over his head. He felt the familar tingling and felt his body changing, the shift of his organs, the new weight on his chest, the thinness of his waist. He sinched the belt tighter and looked at his students. "I am still Saotome Ranma, I am just now female. Kagome, get the hot water."   
She vanished and returned. Ranma losened the belt a bit, and dumped the water over his head. "HOT!" He winced when the water hit his head, scalding him. "Chikusho!"   
"Ranma!" Kagome whispered.   
The students stared in shock. "COOL!" Christine clapped her hands, bouncing. Ranma chuckled a bit. "There, now, if something happens during class, you wont be so surprised. Now, get outta here, unless I told you to stay after class."   
The students practically broke their neck's trying to leave.   
Christine and Jason approached him. "You wanted to speak to us, sensei?"   
"Yeah, first, you two are my most promising pupils, and I'd like you to come after school every day. Training is alot harder than you think, but if you kept at if for a week or two we could get you into higher belts than you're wearing." They looked incredibly excited. "THANK YOU!!!" They glomped him, squeezing him, tightly.   
He grinned. "Also, I seemed to notice you two were pulling your punches when you were sparring..."   
They looked down guiltily. "Sorry..."   
"Don't worry, my fiancee yells at me for doing the EXACT SAME THING." He grinned, patting each's shoulder.   
"Really?"   
"Ee. Akane is a martial artist too. She was the best before I moved there."   
"How many times have you moved?"   
Ranma looked up, seeing two disapproving mothers standing in the doorway. "Christine Jackson, what are you still doing in here..." Her voice trailed off when she saw their teacher. "Is this your new teacher?"   
Jason's mom stared at him dreamily. *What a hunk!*   
Christine looked worried. "My mom's here...I gotta go."   
Ranma straightened to his full height and looked at the women. They were tall, taller than him, one with blonde hair, the other with dusty brown. "I'm Ranma Saotome, Christine and Jason's teacher."   
"It's good to meet you..." The woman said in unison. Christine walked up to her mother. "Mommy, he's engaged..." The woman looked scoldingly down at her daughter. "What's your point?" She hissed. "I turn even MARRIED mens heads! I caused divorces because I'm so hot."   
"He loves her, mommy."   
"Shut up, girl, you don't know what love is!" She straightened and smiled at Ranma, who didn't look very happy with the sandy haired woman hanging all over him. "Please get off."   
"Could we go out to a movie sometime?"   
"Actually, no." He said, turning toward the lockerroom. "Excuse me, I have to get to nightschool." He said, walking away.   
*I will make him mine!* Both women vowed mentally. Jason and Christine watched their teacher disappear, both wearing worried looks. 

Ranma angrily slammed his locker shut, storming out the back way. Outside Saya and Kagome waited for him. "Who were THEY?" Kagome asked.   
"Pupils parents." He said, waving off the question, absently. "I am WAY too young for them." He frowned, noting that one of the women stood down at the end of the alley. "Mr. Saotome, could I treat you to dinner?"   
He tensed. "I'll be right back." He said softly before walking to the end of the alley. "You're Christine's mom, right?"   
She nodded, smiling brightly. "We'd be happy to have you over, Christine just adores you!"   
He frowned. "Do you see this woman?" He pulled a picture of Akane. "This is my fiancee. I am quite happy with her."   
"She's barely a girl! Wouldn't you prefer a woman?"   
"I like people that are the same age as me. She is. I am seventeen years old, ma'am. I don't appreciate being oggled by anyone. Excuse me, I have to get home."   
The woman's jaw hung open. *SEVENTEEN?!* She took off her shoe and threw it at him. "PRICK!"   
He caught it easily and tossed it lightly back over his shoulder. "Sorry, lady, I ain't interested. I'm not going to be here that long anyways." Saya grinned as he approached. "Remember, everyone's getting together at Moselino's tomorrow for dinner! Dress nice!"   
He nodded before jumping up onto the dojo roof and sprinting along till he came to about a block from his home. He sighed, looking out across the ocean. "I gotta write Akane back..." He murmered, jumping off the roof and landing lightly on the ground. A few people looked at him funny, but he ignored it.   
When he reached his condo, he changed into his swim trunks and put a towel around his waist, heading for the heated pool. He caught a couple women staring at him openly and sighed, diving into the water. A soft pleased sigh escaped him as he began his laps. Several women moved to the edge of the pool to watch him.   
"Wow..." One woman said, her eyes dreamy.   
Several men wondered what the women were staring at until they moved to the side to see a lean man doing laps, and rarely coming up for air.   
"What a butt..." They murmered, their eyes dreamy.   
Ranma stopped swimming and went to his bag, pulling out a pad of paper, and a pen. He plopped into a chair and began writing a letter. Women curiously gathered behing him at the walkway to the gym. They noticed they couldn't read the letter and wondered if it was some sort of code. Just then, a Japanese woman walked up and peaked over. "That is NOT code. That's kanji, Japanese letters." The woman were floored. "Can you read it?!" They asked softly.   
"Dear Akane..." She smiled. "It's to a female..."   
"Akane-chan..." He whispered, running his finger's over her name. "Aishiteru..." The woman's eyes widened. "Better give up on that one. He's got it BAD. He said he loved-"   
Suddenly, Ranma was face-to-face with the woman. "Excuse me, don't you know evesdropping isn't polite?" She blinked. "Ranma?!"   
"YUKA?!" The other women watched in confusion as they began hugging and rambling off in Japanese.   
"Daijobu?!"   
"Daijobu! Genki desu ka?!"   
"Hn. Genki desu..." Ranma was silent for a moment. "Akane wa... genki desu, ne?"   
"Hai." She noticed the women's confused expressions. "Ranma, these are some of my friends, Jacky, Samantha, Kris, and Kimmi."   
Ranma nodded a hello to them. "Hi."   
"He speaks english..." They stared at him. *GOD HE'S CUTE!*   
"He's cute..." Kimmi murmered.   
"And very, very, very engaged, huh, Ranma?"   
"Yeah..." Ranma smiled. "Yuka, when you going back?"   
"A week before Gaijin Thanksgiving."   
"I have something for you to give Akane."   
Yuka nodded. "Okay."   
He disappeared from view, before coming around the wall to stand face to face with her. He pulled out an envelope. "It's plane tickets for her to come here for the holidays if she wants."   
Yuka stared at him in shock. "Ranma, you wouldn't believe how much she was missing you before I left..."   
"Hmm...I know...I got a letter today."   
The girls looked disappointed. "Yuka, why didn't you try to hook us up with him? After all, we do need dates to that dance tomorrow!"   
"Really, guys, Akane is my best friend! I would NEVER do something like that to her!" 

Akane looked up at her roof, hugging her pillow. "Ranma...I miss you...So much..."   
"AKANE! Mail!"   
She practically broke her neck getting down the stairs.   
Sure enough, no name, no return address, but Ranma's handwritting.   
She hurried up to her room and tore it open. To her surprise, it didn't have the same 'dear Akane' as the first one. This one said 'dear Akane-chan'. She stared at the opening for several moments. "Ranma..."   
Inside it was a fairly long letter, with alot about his irritation with gaijin females. They can't seem to stop hitting on him. She giggled at the thought of an older woman hitting on him and then, a familiar name came up. "Yuka is here..." She stared, then smiled. "I may get an excuse to-NO!" She stopped herself, shaking her head. "I shouldn't do that."   
It said Yuka had a early Christmas gift for you when she got back, which would be sometime in November. Part of her wondered if it would be a ring. "Of course not...he...he can't feel the same as me...can he?" Her eyes finally reached the end, which did say the usual.   
"Love, Ranma..." 

Ranma sighed, resting in the jaquzee, his eyes closed, his face relaxed. *I could SO get used to this...* He grinned, ducking under the waters. It was late, practically too late for a swim, but Ranma found that if he came out he could avoid many of the females that seemed attatched to him. He smiled, at the smells that still lingered in the air.   
The smell of turkey still hung in the halls, along with the smells of several different kinds of pies. He'd spent the day over at Sesshoumaru's house, so had a full sized Thanksgiving dinner. Some Gaijin holidays were awesome.   
He smiled, thinking about Akane. She would have loved it for the most part. The cooking mainly, and she wouldn't have cared if she burned it black either. He chuckled softly, climbing from the water and moving towards the table his stuff sat at. His wallet sat on the table, a picture of his fiancee half-out. He gently tucked it back in, wrapping a towel around his waist and heading back up to his room.   
Several rooms were loud in his hall, filled with life and happinesss. He smiled, and decided to make a phone call. 

Akane blinked her eyes at the sound of a loud trilling phone. Her legs lazily obeyed her commands to answer, but first she heard Kasumi pick it up. Yuka had given her a tiny package from Ranma with strick instuctions not to open it till he gave the 'okay'.   
"Akane! Telephone!"   
She walked over, lifting the reciever. "Moshi moshi?"   
"Kon ban wa, Akane-chan."   
Her heart stopped. Ranma's voice. "R-ranma?! Is-is...is it really you?" Her heart was beating at a mile per minute.   
"Yeah..."   
She collapsed onto the ground and began crying softly. "I miss you so much, Ranma...so much..." He chuckled on the other end. "I miss you too, Akane-chan. Do you have the gift from me?" She nodded, then realized he couldn't hear her head rattle. "Yes. It's right here..." She pulled it out. "What about it?"   
"Open it. You can now."   
Her fingers tore at the envelope carefully and inside she saw a slip of paper and a round object. "A ring...?"   
"Since I never really got you an engagement ring."   
She flushed, slipping it onto her right ring finger. "It's beautiful, Ranma..." He chuckled softly. "Pull out the paper."   
She did and saw it was a round trip ticket to the United States. Her face flushed again. "Ranma...I...I don't know what to say...why?"   
"Because, I miss you and I want to see you and a million other reasons I don't want to say over the phone." He chuckled again, an awkward chuckle. "Would you come? Please? I have pleanty of room, here..." She began to sob softly. "Oh, Ranma...of course I will!"   
"Honto?"   
"Ee."   
"Could you try to get on a flight out tomorrow?"   
She gasped, staring at the ticket and the reciever. "Oh, Ranma... I'll try to..." She giggled. "Your parents are gonna be pissed..."   
"Is that a yes?"   
"Yes. That's a yes..."   
"I'll see you sometime late tomorrow, then. Akane-"   
Her heart began thumping harder. "Hai?"   
"...Be careful..."   
She heard the phone disconnect on the other end and sighed. "It's a start..." She hugged the tickets to her chest and sighed. "I love you, Ranma..." She left the room, going up the stairs to her room. Once there, she looked towards the locked box and blanched. The lock had been cut. "Oh, no!"   
She quickly threw a bag together and looked up at the clock. It was one o'clock in the afternoon, and she was ready to leave. She opened the box, flipping through the paper, and paled considerably when she noticed all the letters were gone, and a knife rested at the bottom.   
She sighed, moving towards the door, her two bags in hand. She scribbled a quick note and ran from the house, the property and the street. *Ranma...you're in trouble...* She caught sight of Shampoo packing a suitcase in the Nekohanten and Ukyou shoving things into a bag at the Ucchan and began to run faster. She climbed onto the train and it dumped her off at the airport.   
When she climbed off, she looked around quickly for any enemies that might be around. Her feet took her to the place you put your luggage on the plane and she let them take that, except her carry on.   
She ran to the gate, handing them her ticket and climbing onto the plane only moments before the gates close in front of Ukyou and Shampoo's faces.   
Akane flopped down into her chair, her face pale. "Made it..."   
"Miss?"   
A man with long black hair smiled at her. "Who are you?"   
"None of your goddamned business." She said, her face worried, one hand clutching her carryon bag, and the other, spinning the ring around her finger. *Ranma...* 

Ranma rested in a seat at the airport, smiling. *She said yes...I can't believe she's really coming...* Saya and her family, stood with Kagome a short distance away. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face, his mind still realing from the conversation. It had been almost eighteen hours since Akane had said okay, and he was getting anxious. When the next plane arrived at that gate, he forced himself to stay put.   
Just when he was about to give up hope, he saw a short haired woman being harrased by a long haired man.   
Hope flared in his chest and expanded when the woman turned to step away. "Akane..." He whispered, standing. His feet carried him to her almost against his will, till he was ten feet in front of her.   
Akane looked up, and her heart lodged in her throat. "Ranma..."   
The man who'd been harrasing her, looked irritated, and walked away, leaving Akane and Ranma staring at each other.   
"Ranma..." Tears filled Akane's eyes and she ran the last few feet, throwing her arms around his waist. "RANMA!"   
"Akane..." He hugged her tightly, before moving her arms to his neck, and his to her waist. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with happy tears. "I missed you so much, Ranma...I..." She was silenced when he placed a sweet kiss onto her lips, lifting her off the ground.   
She closed her eyes, feeling tears falling down her cheeks. He broke of the kiss a moment late only to kiss her again. "I...love... you...Akane..." He murmered between kisses. She smiled, happily, kissing him back. "I love...you...too..." She turned her face from his, pressing it into his shoulder. He smiled, hugging her tightly again. "I missed you..." He whispered, kissing the top of her head. "Oh, Ranma..."   
He led her from the gate, supporting her carefully. When he reached his friends, he did a quick introduction, before they led the happy pair out to the limosine. Akane's eyes bulged and Ranma chuckled, helping her in. "Take us to my place." Akane rested her head against his shoulder, hardly believing he was here.   
She didn't know when she fell asleep.   
Ranma smiled down at his fiancee, his arms snuggly around her waist, his hands locked together. He couldn't seem to stop looking at her. Her eyes were closed, her face peaceful. He chuckled at the warm 'hello' she'd given him, running his hands through her short, soft hair.   
When the car stopped, she still wasn't awake, and he wasn't about to wake her. He lifted her carefully, climbing from the car and moving up the eighteen flights of stairs till he reached his appartment. Several women gave him cold glares, but he didn't care, he had his favorite woman in the world in his arms right now. He didn't care what anyone said.   
He carefully unlocked the door, slipping in and closing it behind him, locking it again. He moved towards his spare bedroom and deposited her there, carefully.   
Akane moaned softly, rolling. He chuckled, pulling a chair to the side of the bed and holding her hand lightly in his own, kissing it occasionally. *I can't believe I lived without her this long...* Suddenly, her eyes popped open, and she gasped, fear in her eyes.   
"Shhh..."   
A soft voice filled her ear, causing instant relaxation. "Ranma..."   
"Did you sleep well?" He asked softly, brushing her hair from her eyes. She smiled, bringing his hand to her lips to kiss it gently. "I don't believe I've slept that well since you left..." He looked down, a bit ashamed. "Are you completely awake?"   
She nodded, happy. Then, her face became serious. "Ranma, we have a problem..."   
"Hm?!" He looked startled. "What is it?" Her eyes moved downward. "Shampoo and Ukyou broke into my letter box...they cut the lock, and know...they know where you live..."   
He cursed softly, before kissing Akane lightly. "Don't worry. I have no intention of letting them try to get me."   
She looked confused.   
"Akane...The main reason I brought you here was so I could marry you...I want us to go back to Japan, man and wife, so no one can try to get between us..." Akane felt tears filling her eyes and wrapped him in a hug that put Shampoo's best to shame. "Oh, RANMA!" He smiled, hugging her back, and kissed her cheek.   
"I'm hungry..." Akane murmered, her face showing that she was, and probably hadn't eaten since she left. "How long has it been since you ate?" She blushed. "I couldn't eat...I was worried..."   
"Shimata!" He grinned, hugging her. "Akane no baka..." He helped her stand and they walked downstairs, to the restaurant. Akane sighed, feeling Ranma's hand around hers was almost to good to be true. "Did you climb up all the stairs carrying me?" She asked curiously, bouncing down the last two steps. "Yep." He replied, grinning. "All eighteen flights."   
She giggled, hugging him around his waist. She caught some dark glances from most of the women in the viscinity and frowned. "I don't think they like me..."   
"It's because you're prettier than they are."   
"You were always calling me uncute."   
"I didn't call you cute, did I?" He grinned at her baffled expression. "You're not 'cute', you're gorgeous." She blushed, kissing his jaw. The expressions on the other women's faces became even darker.   
Akane ignored them. She was used to this from jealous women, especially after Ranma appeared. "You know, at school, they started up with that crap again...ya know, trying to defeat me to gain my hand."   
Ranma rolled his eyes. "Kuno never gives up, does he?"   
"Nope, never." She giggled as they were seated. "How do you afford this place? You do go to school, right?"   
"Ee. Night school. I'm teaching Karate six days a week, for about twenty bucks an hour."   
"Hnnn?"   
"Oh, that's alot of yen. I would probably be considered rich back home, but this barely pays the morgage and the groceries. But, I ain't complainin..."   
"If there was one thing you could change about it, what would it be?" He grinned, leaning across the table slightly. "You would have been here from the start." She blushed.   
"Ranma, who's your friend?" A woman stood there, her face bright, but her eyes irritated.   
"Oh, good morning, Kris, how are you?"   
"Who. Is. This?" She glared at him.   
"Oh, this is my fiancee, Akane. Akane-chan, this is Kris, one of Yuka's friends."   
"AIREN!"   
Ranma resisted the urge to climb under the table. "Oh, shit... they found me pretty fast..."   
A bonbori flew at him and he caught it, standing. "Kon'nichi wa, Shan pu."   
"Airen left Shampoo! Airen invite violent pervert girl instead of Shampoo! AIREN DIE!"   
"Aw, shit..." Ranma looked around. "This isn't the time..."   
"Or place." Akane added, her face dark. "Why can't she leave me and you alone?!"   
Ranma grinned, scooping her up and making a mad dash for the 'door' Shampoo had created. Akane gasped as she looked down. "You're not really gonna jump are you?" He looked down at her. "Do you want to get innocents involved with this?!"   
She shook her head.   
"THEN HOLD ON!"   
Akane pressed her face into her fiancee's shirt, clinging to him as they fell. They hit the ground lightly, and Ranma ran, his fiancee clinging to him in fear. Akane and Ranma flew across the ground, faster than most people could follow. When they stopped, they were at Ranma's school.   
She looked inside. "Nice workplace..." She murmered while he carried her inside, to the locker room. "Go ahead, get cleaned up, you didn't get a chance at my place..." He smiled warmly at her. She moved till she was directly in front of him. "I love you..." She whispered, placing a soft kiss on his lips.   
He smiled, kissing her back and holding her against him. "I love you more..." She giggled, pulling away. "I'll see you in a bit..." He reluctantly released her. "Yeah..."   
His class was making alot of noise behind him. He groaned, moving to join them. Unfortunately, they were trying to jump Christine and Jason, who had been forming something of a relationship. "Ahem!"   
Simply clearing his throat had the desired effect. The students made a mad dash to get to their seats. "Well, we have a guest today, my fiancee, and I expect you to treat her with equal, or more respect that you treat me with. No jeering, or such."   
Akane stepped from the locker room, dressed in the extra clothing her fiancee had in his locker. He grinned, holding his hand out to her, which she moved hesitantly to take.   
A couple students whistled low, and recieved sharp glares from their teacher. Christine and Jason giggled and waved.   
"Class, this is Akane Tendo, my fiancee."   
"Hello Ms. Akane."   
"Hi..." Akane blushed, awkwardly. "Ranma, I feel a bit...awkward here..." He just winked, kissed her cheek and gestured over to a bench.   
She moved over to it, watching him teach class. It was over too soon. She'd forgotten how much she enjoyed watching Ranma do his katas, against an imaginary partner. He set the students to sparring, and moved over beside her, taking her hand. She smiled up at him. "They're pretty good..."   
"For kids. Christine and Jason are the best in the class."   
"They're cute..."   
Ranma kissed her cheek, and sat beside her. A couple of the younger boys wrinkled their noses. "Eeeewwwwwww! He kissed a GIRL!"   
Akane giggled, blushing. Ranma rolled his eyes. "That's not kissin, this...is kissing..." He grabbed her around the waist and placed a very nice, close lipped kiss on her mouth.   
The younger boys began gagging and making choaking noises. "How can you do that to a GIRL!?"   
Ranma grinned, seeing Christine applauding. The older boys looked surprised, and Jason was trying to hold in laughter. "I've never seen a girl blush like that before..."   
"Hmmm?" Akane touched her cheeks, and blushed darker realizing how hot her face was. "Oh..." Ranma chuckled, squeezing her hand gently. Christine and Jason hurried over just before class ended and smiled brightly. "Momma's gonna be pissed..." Christine said giggling hard.   
Just then, their mother's arrived, startled to see their children chatting to their teacher. A pretty young woman sat beside with him, chatting as well.   
"Christine, darling..." She moved over to her daughter, while her brown haired companion said something similar while heading towards her son.   
"Oh, hi, mommy." They said in unison.   
"Jason, dear, would you introduce your teacher's friend?"   
Ranma noticed the jealousy that burned in their eyes and frowned, nodding at the children.   
"This isn't his friend."   
"Is that so?"   
"Yeah." Ranma said, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze. "She's my fiancee."   
The women blinked, then started to get angry. "You led me on?!" The women cried in unison.   
Ranma stood, taking his fiancee with him. "I wasn't aware I was leading you on. Normally, avoiding you is called 'not intrested'."   
"You-"   
"HEY!" Akane glared up at the women, her eyes blazing. "Keep your hands off my fiancee." She growled, her face dark with anger. He put his hand on her arm. "Akane, cool it." She looked surprised. "But-"   
"Cool it. You're a martial artist. Control, remember?"   
She sighed, lowering her head. "Hai, Ranma."   
"If you'll excuse us, my fiancee and I have a dinner date...in eight minutes."   
Akane looked startled, while he drug her out the back. "Dinner date?"   
"Oh, did I forget to tell you? Saya and them invited us to dinner to...celebrate..." She smiled, snuggling against her iinazuke. "Oh, Ranma...I missed being with you, so much..." He smiled, kissing her hair. "I missed being with you, too, Akane-chan. I love you." He stopped at the end of the alley, tilting her face up and kissing her lips gently. "Kawaiikune."   
"Bakayarou..." She giggled, taking his arm and letting him lead her to his condo.   
When she disappeared into the bathroom, Ranma backflipped, his face happy. "Ya-------TA!" He whispered, as he landed. The bell rang and he hurried to answer it. "Hai?"   
"Ranma, love, why do you keep avoiding me?"   
"Oh...hi, Samantha...ummm...I thought you understood I was engaged." She nodded. "Past tense, right?" He shook his head. "I don't think so, Sam. My fiancee is here right now. I have to get to a dinner date with some friends tonight, and I have to get cleaned up. If you see Yuka, tell her I say hi."   
"Ranma?"   
"Hai?!"   
"Who's that at the door?"   
"Oh, a friend of mine."   
"FRIEND?!" Samantha was furious. "Why do you lead me and my friends on like this?!"   
"I never had any indication I was leading you on, Sam." He said as Akane left the bathroom. Her chocolate brown dress hugged her waist and hips, flaring slightly. It was held up by thin spagetti straps, and she wore low pumps, making her slightly taller.   
"Ranma?"   
"See ya, Sam." He ducked into the apartment, and his breath caught when he caught sight of his fiancee. "Wow..."   
Akane blushed, her face red. "It's your turn, Ranma."   
"Okay, love." He said, heading out of the room. Akane blinked, watching him go. *Did he just say...?*   
She wandered around the apartment, seeing a sparsely filled fridge and a simple set of dishes and pots. No where near the ammount of dishes in Kasumi's kitchen, but still more than enough for one person.   
She smiled slightly, seeing pictures of her scattered throughout the appartment. The one beside his bed was one of her favorites, it was a simple picture of her smiling. On the coffee table sat the picture of everyone. If anyone who didn't know him had looked around, they would have sworn he was stalking her.   
Suddenly, she felt herself get pulled back against a warm chest and smiled. "Ranma?"   
"Hnn..." He nuzzled her neck, placing a soft kiss behind her ear.   
"Are you ready?"   
"Ee." He pulled back slightly, revealing him in a nice blue chinese shirt and his trademark black pants. "Let's go swimming, later, K?" She shook her head. "You know I can't swim-" He kissed her lips, guiding her towards the door. "I'll teach you. Let's get going, or we'll be late."   
She nodded and let him guide her out into the hall. "You have a nice home..." He smiled at her. "It's only been home for the past sixteen hours, love." She looked up, confused. "Hm?"   
"Home is where the heart is right?" She nodded. "What about it?" He smiled, caressing her cheek. "My heart is wherever you are." He whispered, kissing her lips, before guiding her down the hall. "Where are we going?" She asked, slightly dazed. He smiled. "Oh, Sesshoumaru's. He's having a big dinner...pre-holiday thing."   
She smiled, cuddling closer to him. "Ranma, having peace is kinda weird, huh?" He pur his arm around her shoulder while hers found his waist. "Yeah, but it was lonely. I missed the gang. It's really great having you back..." She giggled, kissing his jaw and ignoring the dark looks women were giving her. "Yeah, you need someone to keep all these women off your backs..."   
"Hey, Ranma, who's your friend?" One of the guys who worked with Ranma walked by. "Oh, hi Jake." The sandy-blonde man smiled at Akane, extending his hand. "I'm Jake, a friend of Ranma's."   
"I'm Akane, Ranma's fiancee." She said, taking his hand and shaking it firmly. The man looked distraught. "Fiancee? Ranma you never said-"   
"Yeah, I did. Jake, you never paid any attention to what I was saying unless I was telling you who I WASN'T intrested in."   
"Which was everyone. Not that I can blame you. With a fiancee this hot, I'd bet tempted to stay straight too..."   
"Jake-" Ranma gave him a dirty look while he hailed a cab. "I am going to tell you this ONCE. Keep your hands off Akane, or I'll break them."   
"Oh, Ranma, you're such a kidder-"   
"He's not joking. And if he didn't break them, I would." Akane climbed into the cab, and smiled. "Sorry, Jake, I'm happily engaged, soon to be happily married." Ranma climbed in, and the door slammed shut behind him.   
"GUEAH! My friends turn against me!" He pulled her close beside him, kissing her lightly. "It's enough to drive a guy nuts."   
"Not a far trip..." Akane murmered, smiling, and putting her arm around his waist. "Oh, Ranma...what are we going to do?"   
Suddenly, the car screeched to a stop and they saw Sesshoumaru's mansion outside the door. "Well, here we are..." Ranma climbed out, and noted that the driver had managed to stop at the ONLY puddle on the street. Ranma rolled his eyes, jumping over it, then helping Akane to miss it. She giggled happily when he carried her towards the gate. "Damn, I didn't know it rained earlier..."   
She smiled, letting her feet hit the ground. "Oh, Ranma, this place is enormous..." She whispered, smiling up at him. "Is Saya's brother really rich?"   
"By Gaijin standards, he's on the good end, yeah, but then there are people who own five houses, and a few condo's." Akane grinned. "I like giajins..." Ranma chuckled. "Naw, they're too...grabby..." He said, as they walked through the gate and made their way up to the front of the house. He rang the bell, waiting for Saya to answer. When the tall demon appeared, she smiled, hugging both. "YOU CAME!"   
"'Course! No way I'd pass up a free meal."   
Saya chuckled, escorting them into the main room. "Guys, Ranma and his fiancee are here!" So, the night began. 

Akane flopped back onto the bed, her head feeling very light from the intake of alchohol she'd had that night. Soft giggles escaped her and she took Ranma's hand. "I had a good time..." She murmered, her arms going around his neck, after following his arms up to his shoulders.   
He smiled, sitting beside her on the bed. "Get some sleep, love, alright?"   
She pouted. "But RANMA...I just want to kiss ya..." She murmered, sitting and swaying against him. "Ohhh..." Her hand went to head and she moaned in pain. "I'm gonna have one hell of a hangover tomorrow mornin..."   
Ranma smiled, supporting her by her waist. "I really enjoyed being with you tonight..."   
"Then don't go?"   
He looked surprised at her statement. "Akane?"   
"Please?" She rested her head on his chest. "I want you to stay with me...please? Just tonight?"   
He tilted her face up, kissing her lightly. "It would be safer with Ucchan and Shampoo running around if we didn't do this...safer for you, love..." She grabbed his ears, pulling his face down to hers and silencing him with an urgent kiss. "Shaddup and kissimme, baka..." He looked startled. "Akane-"   
She put a finger on his lips, smiling. "Shaddup and kissimme..."   
Sighing, he placed a long, lingering kiss on her lips before he turned to leave. Her hand caught him. "Where d'ya think yer goin?"   
"Akane, you are SOOOOO drunk..." He chuckled. "Alright, I'll stay, -but-I'm not going to try anything. You'll kill me."   
She shook her head, pulling him over to the bed. "I pwomise, Akane wont do anythin...she'll be good tomorrow..." He sat on the bed and pulled her down with him, facing away from him, her back resting on his chest. "Get some sleep, love."   
"Hai..." She murmered, conking out on his shoulder.   
He cuckled, kissing her neck lightly. "Baka..." 

Akane moaned as the light entered her eyes. She was resting against soft pillows and bright lights were filtering into her room from the ocean. "Bright..." She moaned, pulling a pillow over her face.   
"Akane-chan?"   
"Hnnnnn..." She groaned, moving the pillow slightly. "Let me sleep, hon..." She murmered.   
"Well, I made you breakfast, so you better sit up."   
"Close the shades first..." She groaned, rolling away from the window. He chuckled, pulling the shades closed. The wooden shutters closed with a slight thunk. "I made eggs and bacon and pancakes." *P-chan would kill me...* He thought, holding in laughter. "Hmmm...smells good..."   
"Tastes pretty good too. I told ya not to drink so much lastnight." He murmered, kissing her forhead and setting the tray over her lap. She smiled up at him, gratefully. "Could you get me some asprin?" He nodded, disappearing from the room before appearing with small bottle. "Here." He dumped two of the tiny white pills into his palm and set them on the tray.   
She sliced into the over-syruped pancakes and tasted them, a soft moan of appreciation emenating from her mouth. He leaned towards her as she held a bite out for him and pulled it off the fork, his eyes not leaving hers. She smiled, leaning forward and kissing him lightly. The warm sweetness of the maple syrup tempted Ranma to just sit there, kissing her all day, but then the doorbell rang. He groaned breaking off the kiss. "Dammit..." She giggled, holding his hand till he had to pry her fingers off.   
"I'll be right back, I promise." He murmered, kissing her lightly again. He walked from the room and raced towards the door. Glancing out the peephole told him not to answer. It was his parents. He groaned inwardly. "Goddammit...just when I get a little peace..."   
He opened it, looking out. "How'd ya find me?" He asked irritably. Nodoka smiled brilliantely at her son, glomming onto him. "RANMA! We missed you so! Never run from your mother like that again!"   
"Uhhh...hi mom..." He said awkwardly. "Could ya'll get outta here? I have a guest. I'll pay for a hotel room. I don't have enough space for everyone-"   
"Who's there?!" Soun asked.   
Ranma felt a presence moving towards him. "My fiancee." He heard Akane's footsteps in the hall as she appeared in front of the door, her hair messy. "Hi, dad..." She murmered, her face showing extreme pain.   
"Akane, you should go lay down," He murmered, urging her back into the condo. "You had a rough night..."   
"Why was her night so rough, eh? Son?" Genma asked, elbowing him. Ranma rolled his eyes. "I had a dinner party to go to last night, and she came along. She...had a bit too much alcohol."   
Nodoka nodded. "How manly of you to make love to her before you're married..." She began sobbing. "I'm so proud of you, son!"   
"Ummm...mom..."   
"We must get the wedding underway at once!"   
"Dad-!"   
"How could you take advantage of my little girl?!"   
"HEY!" He finally got irritated, closing the door and stepping into the hall. "Nothing happened. We did not have sex! This is exactly the reason I didn't want ya'll to find me!" He began pacing, his face irritable. "Akane is staying in the spare bedroom of my condo. She is the only person I have room for and still live moderately comfortably. Here..." He pulled some Gaijin money from his pockets, pushing it into his mother's hand. "Go get a hotel room. There's a Marriot down aways from here. If you run into Ukyou, DON'T tell her where I am. I already have Shampoo after my neck."   
The adults stared at Ranma irritably.   
"Just WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY LITTLE GIRL THAT YOU DON'T LIKE HER?!"   
"HOW DARE YOU TELL US WHAT TO DO, STEP ASIDE!"   
"I THOUGHT YOU WERE MANLY!"   
Suddenly, the door opened and Akane peeked out. "Could ya'll please, be quiet, I have the hangover from hades." She ducked back into the condo, her face pained. Ranma watched her go. "Guys, please, you'll wake the neighbors. Just go find a hotel, and I'll fill ya in on what's goin on in my life, alright?"   
They reluctantly left him and he entered the condo. "Are they gone yet?" Akane looked at him, her face rather irritable. He nodded. "Fortunately."   
She put her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Oh, Ranma, why'd they have to follow?!"   
"To make sure I'm doing exactly what they want me to. If they knew how hard I had to fight you to not make me take you, they'd have killed me." She placed a sweet kiss on his lips and walked back towards the bedroom. At the door she turned to face him, gesturing for him to follow her. He chuckled, walking towards her and letting her drag him into the room.   
She cut off another piece of food and let him pull it off the fork before she fed herself a bit. "You...are a damn good cook..." She murmered, putting the bacon between her teeth.   
He smiled, leaning towards her and taking the other end into his mouth. They ate it away till they were a fraction of an inch between their lips. She giggled, crunching off the last little bit while he kissed her gently. "That was fun..." She murmered, caressing his cheek. He licked his lips smiling. "Yeah..."   
After she was done, Ranma stood, claiming her hands and leading her from the room. "Remember when I told you my main purpose for brining you here was to marry you?" She blushed nodding. He opened a closet and drew her inside. He was smiling as he flipped on a light and when light flooded the walk-in closet, she gasped. She was staring at the simplest, but prettiest wedding dress she'd ever seen. "Oh, Ranma...It's lovely..."   
"Not as pretty as the gal in it..." he whispered.   
She blushed, hugging him around his waist. "I love you, Ranma..."   
"I love you more." He drug her from the room and glanced at the clock. "It's time for my afternoon swim. Care to join me?"   
"Ranma..." She looked a bit awkard. "You know I don't know how-" He kissed her lips gently. "I'll teach you." A smile lit up her face and she nodded, hurrying from the closet. He went to his room, changing into his swimming trunks and wrapping a towel around himself. Akane stepped out in a onepiece, her face lit up in a radiant smile.   
"I like it when you smile..." He whispered seriously, kissing her shoulder after he hugged her.   
They walked down the stairs and stopped at the pool. It was warm, and heat rose from it. Akane tested the water with her foot and smiled. "Perfect for winter..." He nodded, diving into the deepend. She smiled and sat on the edge, waiting for him to resurface. When he did, his hands claimed her waist and he carefully pulled her into the water.   
"Wow..." She whispered, relaxing. He smiled, kicking his legs to keep them above water. Several of the women around the pool turned virtually green. Most of the men weren't much better, but the happy couple ignored them, totally lost in themselves.   
"Now, lean back..." A look of trepidation flitted across her face and he chuckled. "Relax, love, I've got ya." She nodded, hesitantly resting her head against the water. "Good..." He murmered into her ear.   
She giggled, feeling his hand move beneath her legs and lift them to the surface of the water. "I like you as a teacher..." She murmered, smiling happily. Ranma chuckled. "You're a pretty good pupil yourself."   
"Ranma, darling?!"   
Ranma sighed, looking up. Sure enough, Kimi stood there, her hands balled into tiny fists. "Hiya, Kim."   
"That's Kimberly to you, you two-timing bastard!"   
"Hn?" Ranma looked confused. "Oh, not you, too..." He sighed, looking at his fiancee. "Akane, this is Kim, one of Yuka's other friends here. Kim, this is Akane, the fiancee I've been telling you and your friends about for six months."   
"You lied! You made us think you were intrested in us as prospective girlfriends-"   
"I most certainly did not!" He began kicking his legs, taking his fiancee and himself into shallower waters. "I am very happily engaged to Akane. If you have a problem with that, tough!"   
The girl looked stricken. "You...really don't like me?"   
"Of course I like ya! As a friend!"   
Akane sighed, letting herself sit till her feet touched the bottom ot the pool. "Kim-san..."   
"What, bitch?!"   
"Don't speak to my fiancee like that." Ranma snarled. "If you'll excuse us, I am trying to helf her get over her aqua phobia, GO AWAY!"   
Akane put a hand on Ranma's arm. "Control, Ranma, it's alright."   
He sat on the step and put his head in his hands. "Come on, love, sit down awhile. When it's less crowded, we'll take over the jaquzee."   
She giggled, using him as a recliner. His arms closed around her instinctively. Jack walked up, sitting down beside him. "Yuka's friends givin ya trouble?" He asked. Ranma nodded. "I have some single friends I can hook em up with."   
"What'll it cost me?" Ranma asked, glaring at Jack. Jack just shrugged. "A date with Akane."   
Akane answered before he got a chance. Her hand went around his neck, and she squeezed slightly. "I don't think that's such a...good idea..." She snarled, her face a mask of anger."   
Jake gulped and Ranms put his hand on his fiancee's arm. "It's okay, Akane-chan. He isn't going to touch you." Jake glared at him, before Akane released him. "Feh. I like my women a little more submissive anyways. And taller."   
"That's good, because Akane's never been accused of being tall or submissive, so keep your hands off her."   
Jake grumbled under his breath as he walked away, his hands clenched into tight fists, his eyes blazing for revenge.   
"So I'm a short pain?" Akane asked, slightly irritated.   
Ranma nodded. "But I wouldn't want you any other way, love." She giggled, cuddling closer against his chest. "Ranma no baka." She murmered happily. Just then, a large pancake flipper connected with Ranma's head.   
"TE!"   
"RANMA!"   
"Oh, dear..." Akane murmered, catching Ranma as he slumped forward. "Ranma, love?"   
"LOVE?!" Ukyou angrily stormed into the pool. "You lying two-timing bastard!"   
"Akane-chan, remind me how much I've been called that within the past twenty-four hours?" She nodded. "Ummm...about eighty six times, if you count the drunks at the party last night."   
"RANMA! You dare to ignore ME? PREPARE TO DIE!"   
"So much for peace." Akane muttered. "Ukyou...please, could you just leave us alone?"   
Ranma stood. "Akane, we gotta weddin to go to..." He muttered, standing and walking from the pool. He drug her upstairs and when they reached the apartment, he brought out two garment bags. "Get your dress into that. I'll get my tux into this. We're getting married today. I have to call Saya and Kagome..." He vanished into his room.   
Akane blinked before she followed. "Ranma, are you sure?"   
"Akane," He dropped the garment bag and put his arms around her, scooping her into his arms. "Does this tell you I am?" With that, he placed the most passionate and loving kiss on her mouth she'd ever recieved from him. She stared at him after they broke it. "Give me five minutes." She said, vanishing.   
Ranma picked up the phone and dialed Sesshoumaru's house. "Hi, it's Ranma. Yeah...Let me talk to Saya, please." After several moments of silence, Ranma finished putting his tux into the bag and listened hard. When he was about to give up, Saya answered. "Moshi Moshi, Ranma-kun. What's up?"   
"I need you to witness a wedding. In thirty minutes."   
"Huh?"   
"Just get into something decent and meet us at thirteenth sicamore. AND HURRY!"   
Ranma quickly hung up and zipped the bag. Akane stepped in, dressed in a nice sun dress, and flashed him a bright smile. "Akane, don't get too excited, this wedding probably wont go through."   
She stared at him, her smile vanishing. "What?"   
"Just trust me, and whatever I say or do at the chapel, go along with it. Remember that I love you, and I want to marry you, but in truth, this wedding we plan today wont work."   
She felt nervousness clutch her. "Why are you saying this?!"   
"Akane, if anyone tries to mess up the wedding, let them. If I storm out of the place, follow me. Trust me just the ONE time. Please, if you don't, we may NEVER get married." 

Sure enough, halfway through the wedding, Ranma's other fiancee's and parents arrived. Akane's dress got torn and Ranma's tux stained, and Ranma threw up his arms.   
"THAT'S IT!" He cried angrily. "I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! I'M NOT MARRYING ANY OF YOU!" He stormed from the church and Akane felt a sob wrack her body. She almost fell, but remembered what Ranma had told her.   
>Akane, if anyone tries to mess up the wedding, let them. If I storm out of the place, follow me. Trust me just this ONE time. Please, if you don't we may never get married.   
She stumbled from the church after him. When she reached the edge of it, she was pulled into an alley and into warm arms. "I'm sorry, Akane-chan..." He whispered.   
She sobbed against his chest. "Please tell me you were lying in there...please...I love you, Ranma...please."   
"This isn't the place, Akane. Wait." He kept his voice cold, and it froze her heart. "But-"   
"Akane." He gave her a warning look. "Use your goddamned senses. We're not alone." Sure enough, Ukyou, Shampoo, and several other women stood at the end of the alley. "BASTARD!" They cried. "You gotta lot of nerve!" Christine's mother moved to the front. "I'm taking my baby out of your class! If all martial artists are such ass holes, I don't want her to be fathered by one!"   
Ranma rolled his eyes and turned away. "Excuse me, I think I should go get back into my street clothes. Akane, you should do the same. I'll see ya'll around. Just don't consider me a fiancee anymore."   
Akane broke into a run, hurrying past him and ducking into her changing room from the outside entrance. Ranma stepped into his, locking the door. He discarded the horribly destroyed tux and dressed in his normal clothing. When he stepped back out, the alley was deserted. He heard muffled sobs from Akane's dressing room and tapped on the door.   
"Who-?" The door started to open but was on it's way to close in his face when he blocked it. "Akane, let me speak with you. I'll help you out of that dress."   
She glared at him, but nodded. "You gotta lotta nerve, Ranma. I can't believe you don't want to be my fiancee. Even after saying you loved me. I must've been dreamin."   
He pulled her back against his chest, his arms going around her waist. "I do love you. I had to say that back there, or they'd never leave us alone!" His fingers found the buttons and he slowly flipped them open. "Akane, listen to your heart...how can you NOT think I love you."   
She shivered, his hot breath against her cool skin. "Because...I don't know..." She whispered finally.   
"I love you, Akane. More than anything else in this world. I love YOU." He kissed her neck lightly and finished unbuttoning the long row of tiny buttons. "There, get dressed. Trust me, this wedding here was a set up in the first place." She looked back at him confused.   
"You don't really think I'd marry you here do you?" She felt even more confused. "No, love, I'm going to go through a quick ceremony that no one can stop." He lifted her sundress and tossed it to her. When he turned back around, his breath caught. "Besides, I didn't want to get married in something like that anyways...I'd much prefer a wedding kimono, or something...it's more you..."   
She blushed. "Ranma-"   
"I love you, remember?" He took the last few steps towards her and kissed her lips lightly. "Never forget that. Let's get outta here, before they find us. Didn't you notice Saya wasn't here?"   
Akane frowned. "I was wondering about that." He chuckled, squeezing her tight. "I told her to meet us at a nice, private, tiny, hidden chapel elsewhere. Come on, let's go."   
Within five minutes, they were at the small chapel and within a few more moments, inside, going through the motions of getting married.   
Less than half an hour later, they were man and wife, and heading back to Ranma's condo. Akane sighed, snuggling closer to him. "That was a better plan than our parents ever could have come up with..." She murmered, kissing his jaw.   
Ranma smiled. "Now the trick is keeping everyone off our backs till our honeymoon is over." Akane giggled, sighing again. "Oh, Ranma, what am I going to do with you..." He tilted her face up, grinning. "You had a pretty good idea of that last night..."   
Akane turned red. "Well...that was...I was...I WAS DRUNK!"   
He chuckled, opening the door for her and putting his arms around her waist. "I'm not going to push you, love. Let's get some sleep." She nodded, following him into his room. "Well, since we are-I mean-well...that is-" He smiled. "Yeah, you can sleep in here. I won't stop you, love." She vanished and reappeared in her yellow pajamas, climbing into bed. He was in his blue pair, only without the top. His arms automatically went around her waist and he rolled so his chest was against her back.   
Akane blushed furiously. *I'm married to Ranma...I can't believe it...I'm actually married to Ranma...*   
She felt lips on the back of her neck and shivered. Her eyes moved back to look at his face and he smiled. "I love you..." He murmered, kissing her lips. She smiled, rolling to face him. When she did, her pajama top twisted, making it hard to breath.   
Ranma chuckled lightly, untwisting it carefully and holding her against his chest, his hands tangled in her hair. "I love you, too, Ranma...so much...it's just..." She leaned back to stare up at him sadly. He smiled, kissing her nose. "You're afraid this is a dream."   
"Yeah..." She stared at him in wonder. *He understands what I mean?* His hands clenched a fistful of her hair before releasing it. "I know how ya feel...cause I feel the same way..." She felt tears in her eyes and she kissed him gently.   
"I guess we'll know in the morning." She nodded hesitantely, feeling a sudden urge to make him hers. "Ranma..." He looked down at her curiously. "Hn?" She was silent a moment. "I don't mind...if you don't." He stared at her, shocked. "Akane?"   
Her eyes refused to meet his. Her mind told her not to push him, but her heart was in control. "Ranma...If you want to make love...I won't stop you...I want to...I will...if you want to..." His hands tilted her face up to look at it. "Akane-chan, are you sure?" She nodded. "I'm sure."   
He smiled, kissing her gently and rolling her under him. "You were talking about what I want...are you sure this is what -you- want? I don't have any...protection...and if we did...you may get pregnant..."   
She blushed. "I'm sure, Ranma." 

Akane woke to a curious warmth beside her. She rolled towards it, hitting a hard body. "Hm?" She wondered. Her eyes fluttered open and she flushed brightly to see Ranma beside her, wearing allot less than he had been when she crawled into bed. Her eyes scanned the room and she saw a bra-namely, hers-carelessly thrown into a corner, her panties elsewhere, his boxers in hanging off the edge of the desk and their pajama's half hanging off the bed.   
She smiled, snuggling closer to him, her hands instinctively going to tangle in his hair. Unfortunately the movement woke him from his comatose.   
"Ungh..." He murmered, his eyes slowly opening to look at her. "Akane-chan...?" She smiled, kissing him on the nose. He blushed, feeling her bare chest pressing up against his, an instant reminder of exactly what had happened in his bed the previous night.   
"Ohayo..." She murmered, smiling.   
He smiled, his arms going around her waist. Is the room as big a mess as I think it is?"   
"Um-hum..." She giggled, running her hands across his chest. "I think...we didn't finish our swimming lesson yesterday..." She murmered, nibbling on his lip.   
Just then, he bolted upright, worried. "AWE SHIT! I HAVE WORK TODAY!"   
She silenced him, brushing her fingers across his lips. "Why don't you call in sick?" He froze, blinking. "THAT'S RIGHT!" He stuck his fist, his face going irritated. "But I hate to stay in this condo all day...you know I get stir crazy..." She smiled, running her hand up his arm. "Oh...I'm pretty sure I know how to get rid of all that excess energy..." She murmered, easing him back onto the bed. He got a goofy look on his face. "I'm all yours..." 

Ranma supported Akane while she floated on her back. It was getting harder not to notice the harsh looks women were giving him after the 'set up'. They still didn't know the happy couple was married, legal and bound. Akane tried not to think about how deep the water beneath them was. "Ranma...how deep is it here?"   
Obviously she failed.   
"Oh...this is the twelve foot part I think..."   
Akane's body went rigid. "T-t-t-twelve??"   
"Hn..." He noticed the rigidness of her body and sighed. "I'll take you to the shallow end." His arm found her waist and he began sidestroaking till he reached water that was four feet deep. There, he set her on her feet.   
"T-t-t-t-t-twelve?"   
"RELAX!" He whispered, shaking her lightly. She nodded.   
"Jeeze. It's just a bit of water."   
"A bit of water that's over twice my HEIGHT!" She grumbled. He smiled a bit, grabbing her and dunking her under the water. She came up sputtering. "THAT WASN'T FUNNY!" She exclaimed.   
He just grinned at her, moving till he was about nose depth under the water. Akane gasped her eyes wide. "Ranma!" She whispered, pulling him from the water. "NOT IN PUBLIC!" He pouted cutely. "Then let's go up stairs and get a shower..."   
"NO! My lesson isn't over."   
"These lesson's won't help if you don't get over your fear of water." She looked down ashamed. "I know, I know..." He smiled, before he grabbed her again and dunked her.   
"HEY!" She tried to glare at him, before she laughed lightly, grabbing his ankles and yanking them from under him.   
He gasped as he went under the water, inhaling a bit of water. He came up and coughed, spitting up the water. "HEY!" She was laughing harder now, her face pink. He gave up and let him self laugh too.   
"RANMA!"   
Ranma turned to see Kim and her other friends at the edge of the pool. "Hiya." He said easily.   
Yuka appeared, shaking her head. "I'm sorry about this, but they just wouldn't get out of my hair..."   
"No problem, Yuka."   
"I thought you said you don't have anymore fiancee's!" Their indignant cry echoed in the room.   
Ranma looked up at them, frowning. "That's right, I don't. As of about eight thirty last night, Akane became my wife." He said, giving them all very steady glares.   
Yuka's eyes practically came out of their sockets. "But they said they crashed the wedding..."   
"Oh!" Ranma waved his hand. "That was a ruse to throw my other pursuers off. Akane and I had a private ceremony with some friends about a block from there." He grinned, turning back to his fiancee. "Right, love?"   
She blushed under the scrutiny of her best friend. "Hai."   
"LIAR!" They cried, about to go into the pool after him.   
Yuka grabbed them preventing their movements. "I know Ranma Saotome better'n any of ya. He is not a liar. I told you he was engaged, but you chose to persue him. It's yer own fault you got hurt."   
Ranma watched Yuka drag them away and sighed, looking back to his fiancee. "Trouble in paradise, eh, love?"   
She giggled, moving up beside him. "Hai, koibito..." She murmered, gibing him a tiny squeeze. He grinned, using this to take her back under the water. When she popped back up she looked so surprised he laughed. Angrily, she splashed water at him.   
He laughed harder, splashing her. Soon, a water fight started up, and the only ones who weren't wet were wise enough to leave the viscinity of the pool.   
Ten minutes later, they sat on the steps of the pool, their arms around each other, supporting each other during sporratic bursts of laughter. "That was fun..." Akane murmered. Ranma nodded, resting his head against hers. "I can't wait till our next lesson..." He murmered, nibbling her earlobe.   
Akane giggled, purring.   
"Oh, SON!"   
Upon earing his mother's voice, he ducked into the water instinctively. "Hideme..." He murmered, looking panicked at his wife.   
"Ranma, darling?!"   
"Oh, shit, Kodachi too, huh?"   
He sunk deeper.   
"Whither the fair Akane Tendo?!"   
That made Akane almost snap.   
Ranma took her hand, pulling her as far under the water as possible without drowning her. Once there, he pressed as far against the pool wall as physically possible.   
"Oh, shit, oh, shit, oh shit..." He murered, hearing his mother's voice.   
"Well the nice man at the desk SAID they were here..." She sighed. "And to think I was going to offer him the gift of a life time...After all, what man wouldn't want three mistresses to keep him busy. There would be no need for a marraige, and their honor would be kept...besides, I never really cared for that violent girl, Akane-"   
Ranma snapped, backing away from the wall to glare at his mother.   
"WHAT?!" He shouted, his voice echoing in the room.   
His mother looked stricken. "Oh, Ranma, son..."   
"How dare you speak about my wife like that?" He got out of the pool, his face a mask of anger. "HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT AKANE LIKE THAT?!" Nodoka blanched. "I...I didn't know you were here..."   
Akane pushed away from the side of the pool and glanced between Kuno and Nodoka. "If you don't like me why'd you keep pushing the marraige?!"   
"It's a matter of honor, girl. If he doesn't salvage all those girls honors-"   
"And how do you propose I do that, mother." He snarled, his hands in tight fists. Nodoka regained some of her composure, glaring at her son. "You are supposed to do as your mother says as a proper Japanese son would. I am telling you to take those girls as mistresses."   
Akane's hands went into fists. "YOU WITCH!"   
Nodoka glared at her.   
"I don't think so, mother." Ranma said in a dangerously soft voice. "I may be Japanese, but I hold American citizenship, now. I am a married man, and I am happy with the one I married. I love Akane, she loves me. I had a feeling you were the one to blaim for the disastrous wedding the other day."   
"WHAT?!" Nodoka, Kuno, and Kodachi cried.   
"That's why I told you where the fake one was taking place instead of telling you the location of the real one. I knew you'd leak the information out to all the girls who were chasing me."   
"You...dishonorable...unmanly...LIAR!" His mother's hand connected with his cheek, sending him falling back into the pool with the force. Akane hurriedly moved towards him, her arms going around him. "Genki desu ka?" She whispered.   
"Genki desu." He looked up at his mother. "Sorry mom, but you're not the one who decides if I constitute as manly anymore. That would be my wife." He moved from the pool and to the table where his towel sat. Akane followed close behind, wrapping a towel around herself tightly.   
"Tell pop I say hi." He toweled his hair and moved towards the door, his arm around his fiancee.   
"Oh, Ranma..." She whispered, her arm going around his waist. "I hate this...we'll never live peacefully will we?"   
"Sorry, love, I'm cursed to live an interesting life..." He whispered, his face sad. "I'm so sorry..." She shook her head. "Tell me how sorry we are when we get back to your apartment..." She murmered mischeviously. He smiled. "Not my apartment...-our- apartment.   
She smiled, hugging him tightly. *Our apartment...*   
As they walked into the apartment, the phone trilled. Ranma scooped it up. "Heyo..."   
"..." Akane turned to him, watching his face darken.   
"NO! Stop it, mother! I'm not going to do that! What, you think if you threaten me enough I'll do what you say?! NO!" Akane frowned, then, an idea popped into her head. She moved her hands to the buttons on his shirt, slowly unbuttoning them. She looked up at him, running her hands along the tank under it. "Hang up..." She mouthed. He stared at her. "Um...mom..."   
She untucked the shirt, running her hands down to his belt. "I-uh-I gotta go, mom..."   
She quickly worked out the knot, smiling up at him. "Mom, I REALLY gotta go..." She giggled, letting the pants drop to the floor with the belt. "Yes, that was Akane...uhmmm...mom...I'm hanging up now...bye!" He slammed the phone down, into the cradle, gathering her up against his chest. "That was dangerous, love..." He murmered against her lips. She smiled. "And you loved every second of it..."   
He lifted her off her feet and they disappeared into the bedroom. 

"What do you mean he hung up?!" Genma cried.   
"Just THAT!" Nodoka walked to the bar and took a quick swig from the champagne bottle that rested there. "ARGH! My own SON!"   
"Honey, I think you're drunk." She shook her head, slamming the bottle down. "Shut up, Genma. He's pushed the wrong woman! He will listen to his mother! It's what all good little boys do!"   
"He's not a boy anymore, Nodoka." Genma protested.   
"HE'S STILL MY SON!"   
Genma hung his head, looking away. "Wife, I want a divorce. If this is how you're going to treat your son, I want a divorce. Ranma is a grown man. He's married as well. How would you react if I told you my mother is giving me mistresses?"   
She stared at him. "THAT HAS NOTHING TO-"   
"IT HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" Genma finally let his voice raise, shouting at his wife. "Don't force him to do anything you wouldn't want me to do!"   
"GENMA SAOTOME!"   
"WHAT?!"   
She let her head hang. "You're right..." She sighed, slumping down into a chair. "But he married the wrong woman...he loved Ukyou... That Tendo girl had no claim on him-"   
"She was engaged to him first, love."   
"She didn't even know him...how could she love him? She'll cheat on him, I tell you...she'll make him wish he HAD married Ukyou...he'll-he'll...he'll..." She began sobbing uncontrollably.   
"Come on, Nodoka, it's time you went to bed..."   
"Yes, dear..." 

Ranma sighed, running his hands through Akane's hair. She slept under him, her face flushed and covered in sweat. *I can't believe my own mother...* He sighed, kissing her neck and tightening his embrace.   
"R'nma..." She murmered, her arms tightening around him.   
"Yes, love?"   
"Hmmm..." She rubbed against him, invoking now familiar feelings inside him. "Again...?" She murmered, kissing his shoulder. He sighed, pulling back slightly. "Would you like for me to make you breakfast?" She smiled. "Hmmm...pancakes?"   
He nodded. "Anything you want." She giggled. "I don't think you'd fit on a plate..." She murmered, nibbling his ear. He flushed. "I think...maybe we should wait for a while before practicing that again...like maybe...this after noon? We haven't exactly...been going lightly in that department..."   
Akane blushed. "Maybe you're right..." She sighed, letting him go, although reluctant to let him leave. "Oh, Ranma..." She murmered, hugging the pillow. When he reappeared, he had a tray for her and his own plate. She smiled, patting the bed beside her.   
He smiled, kissing her temple while setting the pancakes in front of her. She sighed, cutting into them. "I like Gaijin recipies..." She said, smiling. He hugged her, kissing her lips, licking the remaining syrup off them. "I like the large selection of foods they have here. French, Hispanic, Japanese, Korean, Chinese, Viatnamese, Taiwanese, and good old fashioned Gaijin."   
She giggled, licking her own lips and eating another bite of pancakes. "Hmmm..." When the food was gone, he moved the tray, setting it on the desk. Akane looked at him from the bed, lowering the blanket and smiling at him.   
His eyes followed the blanket and he smiled. "Oh, alright..." He murmered, joining her under the covers again.   
They were about to get down to business when the phone trilled.   
"GUEAH!" He cried. "From now on, I'm disconnecting that thing till three in the afternoon!" Still, he lifted it off it's cradle and frowned. "Oh...hi, mom..."   
Akane groaned, hiding under the covers.   
"No, mom, we can't. Mom, please-CUT IT OUT!" He finally cried, slamming the phone down. It rang again. "MOM!" He shouted, lifting the reciever.   
"No, this isn't 'mom'." A familiar voice said. "It tis however, your neighborhood Demon, Saya. Good morning!"   
"Oh, hi, Saya...sorry, mom's really being a-" He thought about who he was talking too and quickly picked a different word. "Witch."   
Saya laughed. "Good save, lover boy." Ranma went rigid. "What's up, Saya?" She giggled. "Oh, no one got to give ya'll your wedding gifts, and I'm pretty sure you'll want to use mine sometime during the honeymoon, so we were wondering if we could give you a tiny little reception?"   
"Sounds good to me, but let me talk to Akane. I'll call ya."   
"Oh, take your time..." Saya laughed, evilly. "I'm sure you'll call back SOMETIME today..."   
Ranma blushed, his eyes wide. "SAYA!"   
"Ta taa, loverboy."   
He set the phone in the cradle, his face crimson. "I really can't believe her..."   
"Nani?" Akane asked. He hugged her. "Oh, just Saya. You'd think she could see right into our room..." He shook his head, kissing her. "Oh, Saya and co. want to have a mini-reception for us." She giggled. "Okay. Sounds good to me. Call her back, so she doesn't think you blew her off."   
Ranma chuckled, dialling her number.   
"That was fast." Saya said, picking up the phone. "Really, Ranma, if you don't take more time-"   
"SAYA!" Ranma cried. "Really! You don't think we spend ALL our time doing that, do you?!"   
"Why not?"   
He fell flat on his face. 

The reception was...huge. "Mini-reception my ass..." Ranma muttered, his arm around Akane's waist.   
Saya walked up to him, grinning. "I would have let you open this with the others, but...I think you'll thank me for not doing so later."   
Akane took the package she displayed, her face confused. "Why do you say that? What is it?"   
"Oh..." She giggled, walking away, her champagne glass in hand. "You two'll find THAT out later tonight..." 

Saya's family wished the pair a good night before they left, supporting the other, both smelling of alcohol. "I hope I don't feel as bad as I did last time tomorrow..." Akane murmered, leaning heavily against her husband.   
He put his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. "I can't WAIT to find out what's in your little package..." He murmered, nibbling on her ear. She gasped, squirming. "Okay...we better run, or I'll lose it before we get to the apartment."   
Ranma was happy to oblige. 

Akane rolled over, lifting the phone off the cradle, holding it to her ear. "Hello?"   
"Is Ranma there? This is his mother."   
"Ummm...he's in the shower." She paused, noting the sound of her ex-rivals on the other end. "Then he has to go to work, then I don't know. Tonight is a school night for him."   
"Aren't you going to give my son a decent honeymoon!?"   
"Ummm..." Akane blushed. "Ranma only asked for a few days sick leave. He really needs to get back to work or he wont be able to afford the place he's staying." Nodoka was silent for a moment. "Look, I am his mother, and you understand he should listen-"   
"I wont let him have any mistresses. He doesn't want them either. Sorry, Kaa-san, but Ranma is a one woman for one man person."   
"Hmph. How unmanly."   
"You don't have any right to call him unmany. I am his wife and he sure as heck is manly enough for me. Sometimes too manly, almost." She giggled. "In more ways than one."   
"Sex-"   
"I'm not talking about our love making. Although...he's very manly in that aspect as well. Oh, and I'm hanging up now." She dropped the phone back in the cradle and watched Ranma walk in, towelling his hair. "Who was that?" She smiled. "Your mother."   
"Hm. I noticed you didn't say bye." She blushed. "Sorry-" He silenced her with a quick kiss. "Shhh. I don't blame you. Get dressed quickly if you want to come to work with me."   
She pouted. "Can you give me another swimming lesson later?"   
"Of course, love." He pulled her to her feet, giving her a tiny squeeze. "Although I can't wait till I can get you alone again..." A faint blush covered her cheeks. "Neither can I..." She pulled away and slipped into a blouse and pants and a pair of shoes. He took her hand, pulling her from the apartment and down to the place he worked.   
Akane stepped in and noticed immidiately that Christine wasn't there. "Oh, no...don't tell me that woman really pulled that little girl out of your class." Ranma picked up his roll list and frowned. "I don't see her name on here..."   
"Her mother pulled her out of class this morning." Jason said, his face sad.   
Ranma's eyes narrowed and he clenched his fist. "..." His wife looked at him, worried. 

After class ended, Jason waited for his now private lesson to begin. They were about to start when a small girl ran in, her blonde pony-tail flying behind her. "I'M SO SORRY!" She gasped, tripping on the edge of a mat and falling flat on her face.   
Ranma stared at her. "Christine!"   
She looked up, pushing herself into a more graceful position. "I had to lie to mom so I could get out here..." She said, her face sad.   
Akane marched up, helping her stand. "You're a brave kid, but not nesessarily a smart one." She dusted the girl off, smiling at her, brilliantly. "If you lie once, you're more likely to lie again and again, and it's a bad habit."   
"But...I can't miss sensei's extra help. I need to spar with Jason so I stay pretty good..."   
Ranma smiled, patting her on the head. "Could you work with Akane-chan for awhile? She's a little lower than I am...but she's still damn good."   
Akane blushed. "Ranma...I'm not sure I am teaching material."   
"Sure ya are. Ya taught me to ice skate didn't ya."   
She thought about it. "Well, if we're going to teach at the dojo together, I may as well get started here..." She smiled at the little girl. "Come on, Christine, what do ya say?"   
Christine giggled and nodded, her ponytail bouncing around. 

Akane lay on her back, her eyes closed. "Ranma-"   
"Hmmm?" He kicked under the surface of the water, keeping himself at about the same level as her.   
"Did you ever think about just staying here instead of going back to Nerima...ya know, just for awhile...until you finish paying for the condo...and it's yours...ya know, renting it out to people...or something?" He nodded. "Too much..." Her eyes twinkled. "I think I need a year away from Nerima...what do ya say?"   
He leaned over her, kissing her tenderly. "I think it's a great idea. Now, if we could just get everyone else to leave us alone..."   
"Like us?"   
Ranma looked up to see Ukyou, Shampoo, Ryoga(How'd he get here?!), and their parents at the edge of the pool.   
Akane tensed, knowing she wasn't good at swimming yet and had a habit of panicking when held under the water for prolonged periods of time. Ranma eyed them, going to the shallow end and taking his wife. "What are you doing here?"   
"Taking what's rightfully ours!" Ukyou cried, swinging at him with her pancake flipper. Ranma dodged, taking his wife along for the ride.   
"Airen take Shampoo as second wife or die!"   
He stared at his mother in anger. "You gotta lot of nerve..." He dodged a bonbori, leaping over them to land on the edge of the pool. "I don't want but ONE wife, and I am married to her."   
Ukyou angrily swung at him and he dodged, but this time failed to take Akane with him. When they were seperated, Shampoo lunged for Akane, knocking her into the pool.   
Ranma watched her fall in slow motion, his horror on his face. She was at the most narrow, but deep section of the pool, and her body could stretch across it from one end to another almost. Her head struck the side of the pool and pain flared in her mind before darkness claimed her.   
"AKANE!" Ranma shouted, jumping into the pool, where she'd begun sinking beneath the surface of the water. He watched the bubbles rise from her mouth and felt his lungs straining for air. He bit his lip and continued swimming downward, moving faster than he ever had before. *I beg you, Akane, don't die!*   
When he reached her, the pressure in his head was immense, the feeling of a severe headache coming on. He looked down, kicking off the bottom and moving slow enough so he wouldn't pass out. *If she dies, they'll follow!* He hit the surface and gasped for breath, side-stroaking towards the opposite side of the pool.   
His father watched him drag his wife from the pool, his face anguished and full of fear. "Akane!" Ranma shook her, trying to see if he could wake her. He dropped his head to her chest and was relieved to hear a heartbeat. "Don't die..." He whispered, beginning CPR. He had to take a first aid course before he was allowed to take a job teaching and now was blessing Sesshoumaru for footing the money.   
He was beginning on about the tenth set of breathing when Akane began to try to breath and he felt chlorine fill his mouth and moved his face, spitting it out and helping her roll over to empty her lungs. He held her against his chest, unaware he'd begun crying in relief. "Oh, god...Akane..."   
She looked up into his face, touching it gently, her face terrified. "I think...I died..." She whispered, caressing his cheek lightly. He shook his head. "I'll never let you. You know that!" He tried to smile but failed. "Oh, god, it was like...Jusendo all over again..." She smiled weakly, hugging him. "I'm okay, love..."   
Most of the people around the pool just stared, shocked. The entire event had taken ten minutes, but no one wanted to break the ice.   
After a moment, Ranma lifted Akane off the ground as the sound of a siren filled the air. He turned to his family and ex-fiancee's. "I suggest you guys get out of here, and then, I want you to be on the first plane back to Tokyo. Otherwise, I'll tell the local's how to find you." He turned and carried Akane towards the doors. The people in the white scrubs pushed the gurney in front of him, letting him place his wife onto it.   
She held his hands as he jogged along beside the gurney. "Ranma, I love you..." She whispered, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. He smiled, nodding. "I know, love. Aishiteru..." She giggled. "I know." 

Akane woke in a painfully bright white room, a hand holding her's easily, to the sound of a heart moniter's inscecent beeping. She moaned, holding her head. "Te..." She moaned, her face scrunching in anguish.   
"Akane?" Ranma's voice beside her caused her eyes to snap open. "Ranma!" He smiled, moving into her feild of vision. "Welcome back, love..." He whispered, caressing her face. "How're ya feeling?"   
She lifted her hand and started massaging her temple. "Like I was hit by a MAC truck..." She muttered, closing her eyes again. He smiled, picking up a warm rag. He lay it across her forhead and she stopped the motion of her hands. "Am I going to be okay?" She whispered, her eyes afraid.   
He bent down, kissing her gently. "Of course you are, love. You stupid, uncute tomboy." He whispered, brushing her bangs from her eyes. "You're going to be just fine. Both of you..." He blushed a bit.   
"Both of us?"   
"Akane-chan...um...I...you're..."   
She looked utterly confused. "Ranma, what's wrong?" He shook his head. "Nan demo...nothing's wrong...I'm just afraid you're gonna kill me...cause...ya see...you're p-p-p-pregnant..." He whispered the last word so softly she didn't hear it. "I'm what?"   
"Pregnant..." His eyes met her's.   
"P-preg...nant...?"   
He nodded, lowering his head and waiting for the mallet. His eyes were screwed shut tightly. "Go on, hit me."   
"Why would I do that?" She asked softly, caressing his face. "Why on earth would I want to hit you?"   
"'Cause I got ya pregnant...and I'm not really sure if you're ready for it..." His eyes rose to hers and he saw she was smiling at him. *That's either a good thing or a bad thing...I think it's a bad thing...*   
She sat up and pulled him down, wrapping him in a warm hug. "I'm not mad at you, love..." She whispered, nuzzling his chin.   
The door opened silently and Nodoka and Genma stood there, Soun at their side. "You were wrong to try to separate them, Nodoka." The eldest Tendo said softly.   
"Who are you to tell me what is wrong or right!" She hissed.   
Genma shook his head, putting his hand on his wife's shoulder. "I need to speak to you, Nodoka." His eyes told her he wasn't happy. "I need to speak to you NOW!"   
She followed him hesitantely, her face not leaving her son's back.   
When they were gone, Soun joined his daughter and son-in-law. "I am so proud of you, my daughter!" He sobbed, hugging both.   
Ranma smiled a bit, shrugging. "Some things never change."

[Back to Demon Saya's Ranma Fanfiction Page][1]

   [1]: http://www.gurlpages.com/obsess/demonsaya2/index.html



End file.
